Rain
by Thelasthorror
Summary: Does this really need a summary? Just read it if you want to!


**Uses human names, but Italy will be saying "Doitsu" every now and then.**

 **Well, you've decided to read this. Surely, then, you like Hetalia? If you don't know what it is, then you should get out, because once you enter the Hetalia fandom, you can't escape, and there's the extra bonus, where you will become a yaoi-hungry fangirl.**

 **If you don't want that, then leave. If you're a Hetalia Fan already, or like your daily dose of shounen-ai, welcome to the story!**

 **Just to let you all know, and obviously from the title, this will be connected to rainy days. Also, GerIta! Squeal for the cuteness!**

 **And this is shounen-ai, not yaoi. There's a difference. This fanfiction will give you the fuzzy feeling and diabetes. Yaoi is gay smut. Yeah. Gay smex lovers, out! I'll probably have one of those later, but not right now. But either way, they're both homosexual affection. Homophobic, hypocritical Christians, anyone who says gay is NOT okay, out! Get OUT!**

 **...**

 **Enjoy, those who are still here!**

* * *

When Ludwig was angry, he'd listen to the rain. It's soothing sound calmed him down and wore down the frustration within him. He wished he could listen to the rain all day.

Sadly, the rain wasn't always there, and Ludwig was left to stress out on his own. And sometimes, the rain decided to be loud, which would only make him angrier. What's worse, his friend Feliciano was sure to be at his house when the thunder crashed upon the land.

...

When Feliciano was scared, he'd also listen to the rain. Those gently beating drops of water were just so fascinating, and it would dull down the thoughts of what previously had terrified him, until everything was completely forgotten. If only the rain were always there with him.

Of course, Feliciano would think opposite when the rain brought its friend, thunder, along with it. Then, he would walk over to one of his friend's house, usually Ludwig's, to seek comfort. Usually, though, his friend would yell angrily at him. Feliciano didn't like when that happened.

Not that it ever stopped him from repeating the process...

Ludwig sighed and covered his face, shaking his head like most people did when not amused by an everyday occurrence. Feliciano lay on his bed, nearly completely covered by the blankets resting there. When would the poor guy learn?

A soft pitter-patter could be heard from outside, occasionally accompanied by a fast _KROOPOW!_ of lighting and a loud **CRRRCK!** of thunder. Every flash would reveal a cowering ball of blanket, which was really Feliciano trying to hide from the noise.

"Feliciano, it's not going to go away," said Ludwig, his tone suggesting that he was just the slightest amount of annoyed. He didn't get a reply back, which was expected, of course.

Another flash of lightning, another roll of thunder. A barely audible yelp from the Italian. Ludwig sighed again and sat down on the bed, next to the cowering ball of blanket. "Feliciano..."

As soon as Ludwig had sat down, his friend had wrapped his arms around him and started bawling.

"Doitsu, Doitsu, make it stop! The scary noise! Make it stooooop!"

Ludwig just stared at his friend before embracing him in a strong hug. Feliciano's crying settled down some, and he buried his face into the chest of Ludwig. Maybe some comfort and attention was all that the terrified guy needed.

"I can't make it stop, Feliciano. You just have to wait for the noise to go away."

Yet another rumble from the whimpered and strengthened his grip on Ludwig, who was counting quietly.

"Ludwig, what are you doing, ve?"

Feliciano's sentences were starting to sound less scared. An improvement.

"Uhm... Alfred told me to count Mississippi's when there was a thunderstorm. It sounds stupid, really, but it's worth trying."

The thunder outside made a screeching sound then stopped for a moment. Ludwig started counting. "Eins Mississippi, zwei Mississippi, drei Mississippi..."

Ludwig counted up to 'acht' (eight) before another **boom.**

"According to Al, the higher the number, the farther the storm."

This pleased his Italian friend. Feliciano's face brightened up and he started counting along with Ludwig.

Finally, they counted to twenty-three, and still no grumbling and rumbling from outside. All the two could hear was the pitter-patter of the rain.

Feliciano hugged Ludwig again, a very strong hug this time, which was surprising considering the strength of the Italian, and the hug was returned with an even stronger hold.

"Thank you, thank you!" Said Feli. "The scary noise is gone!"

Ludwig simply said, "Gern geschehen," in reply and lay down on the bed they were sitting on. The German stay like this until he realized something. Today was a terrible day for him. There was a thunderstorm. He should have been pissed, but he was extremely calm, even though he having found Feliciano in his house would have angered him further. Why was he so calm?

He wouldn't know until a few hours later, where he would suddenly wake up after a very vivid dream. Having been extremely late when the storm appeared, Feliciano lay beside him, happily asleep. That smile on the Italian's face was so cute, as Ludwig thought. He smiled himself, which was a rare moment, and whispered a few words to his sleeping friend.

"Ich liebe dich, Feliciano."

Of course, the Italian would never hear those words straight from his mouth.

Or so Ludwig thought. When he went back to sleep, the other man's smile brightened.

"Ti amo anch'io, Ludwig."

* * *

 **Well! I'm very sure I've read a similar plot from someone else, but I'm not sure. If I happen to be plagiarizing, I honestly had no idea that someone else had made the same story before me.**

 **Yes, I felt that the Mississippi counting was necessary. I feel it would be the only way to cheer Italy up during a thunderstorm. And Germany is far from acting his usual self here, that was necessary as well, or this story would be much different.**

 **Sorry for the curse word. And since Germany said I love you first, Italy said "I love you too" instead of normal "I love you". That's why he adds that word after"Ti amo".**

 ***squeals* Still, GerIta!**

 **Have a good day! Read more of my stories, or read someone else's stories, I don't really care. Just keep reading to satisfy your reading desires.**

 **Disclaimer-I don't own Hetalia. That is all.**


End file.
